


Thrust me

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auto Correct, Barebacking, Denial, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: "... maybe I'm made for you.“„Yeah… maybe you are.“





	Thrust me

Thrust me

Dies face was heating up. His heart was pounding, his palms were sweaty and he thought he would faint any second. Just moments ago he was casually exchanging texts with his bandleader and the next second things got just downright weird.  
He was staring at his phone for a long moment, reading the last two messages over and over. Kaoru couldn't be serious. This must have been some bad joke, there was no other way. Then why didn't the other man shoot another text, telling him he was just kidding? And why in Gods name did all of this make him so nervous? Giddy even? Why did his fingers feel numb all of a sudden? 

Unable to come up with some witty remark and shocked beyond rational thoughts Die just threw his mobile onto the white sofa beside him. He needed a drink! Or maybe even two. Heck, he could've downed a whole bottle of Vodka in this moment.

Sighing, the former redhead got up and went over to his kitchen, where he knew he'd find a opened bottle of wine in the fridge from the night before. Sometimes he just loved to end a long day with a glass of wine, getting comfortable in front of the TV with his two cats and some snacks. But this wasn't about relaxing or getting cosy underneath a blanket, no this was about overcoming his shock after reading Kaorus last message. Which was, of course, an answer to Dies text, but he never meant to write words like these in the first place. A misspelling, nothing more and before he could correct himself there it was: „Sure.“  
Only one word in return, but with such a great impact. At least when it came to Die. It shook his world, turned it upside down and now here he was; drinking wine straight out of the bottle and pacing around the kitchen like some freaking maniac.  
He must've lost his mind or maybe he was dreaming? Or both. 

Die didn't know how much time went by or how often his IPhone rang, buzzing away on the sofa, but eventually he snapped out of his trance when the doorbell went off, bringing him back to this world. It didn't even occur to him, that Kaoru could be at the other side of the door, even if it was the most logical thing after the latest events. So when he opened the door he came face to face with the smaller man. Dressed in all black, warm hat on his head and black framed glasses on his nose. He gave him a small smirk.  
„So, are you going to invite me in or what?,“ finally Kaoru asked, startling Die out of his reverie once again.  
„I… don't know,“ the taller guitarist admitted after a while of only staring. There it was again, that goddamn panicky feeling deep in his guts. It must've shown on Dies face, but didn't really unsettle the bandleader, not even in the slightest. He just shrugged, pushed past his fellow guitarist and let himself in.  
„What? Chickening out now? You didn't text me back, so I figured you lost your courage? Nervous? Didn't expect me to say what I said?“  
Kaoru was all self-confidence and cockiness.  
„You just wrote „sure“.“  
„So? You need some extra sweet talk?“  
Despite his nervousness Die rolled his eyes. This was so Kaoru.   
„Yeah, I know, your thing is more like getting straight to the point, right? No unnecessary words needed here. I always wondered how you get in all those girls pants without chatting them up before?“  
„Doesn't really matter now, does it? C'mon Die...“ the bandleader began, but was quickly interrupted.  
„Look, Kaoru. I didn't mean to write what I wrote. It just...“  
„So you don't want me to... thrust you?“  
Kaorus voice lowered as he uttered the last two words, giving Die goose bumps all over his skin. This couldn't be true! Was he really openly hitting on him? And was Dies body seriously feeling all tingly because of this? Especially at his midsection.  
„I meant to write trust me but my phone turned it into THIS and....“  
„That didn't answer my question.“  
This time the older man interrupted Dies babbling, while slowly taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack. He then stepped closer, closing the distance between them. Kaorus warm chocolate gaze wandered over his face in search of something, or maybe he was digesting the information.   
Finally their eyes met and the younger guitarist felt his knees go weak. What was it with this man that made him feel so … no, Die didn't know how describe this. His cheeks burned up again, his throat went dry and in his mind he was repeating Kaorus question over and over again – „So you don't want me to thrust you?“  
He didn't, did he?   
Fuck, he wasn't even into guys, so why couldn't he just bring himself to say no? Die was confused, overwhelmed and at a loss for words. He closed his eyes for a moment, in hope to sort out his thoughts. It was also that moment where Kaoru decided he'd waited long enough.

Die suddenly felt a light pressure on his lips, slightly moving, coaxing. It was warm and soft and… Kaoru was kissing him!Instantly his hand shot out, grabbing onto the leaders arm, neither pulling him in, nor pushing him away. His heart skipped a beat, he heard the blooding rushing in his ears and no, he wasn't a man in his mid forties anymore. He was a 13 year old teenage boy getting his first kiss, nervous beyond believe and insecure as fuck.

A soft moan rose from his throat as Kaorus mouth moved commandingly against his own. It did feel nice, there was no denying that, but they were still two straight guys, right?  
„Kaoru,“ he whispered. And then there were hands on Dies hips, pulling and the taller man let it happen. Let himself be pulled against the smaller guitarists body.   
He slipped his arms around narrow shoulders and felt those soft lips curve upward at the corners.  
„You do want it,“ Kaoru stated matter of factly before kissing him again, swiping his tongue across his lower lip. There was no backing away now. The younger man was still confused, but it was like every cell in his body yearned for the other. He couldn't explain this, nor did he want to right now. 

Dies skin burned with need as Kaoru slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed his hands beneath his shirt, touching and exploring every centimetre. This was new and exciting. Die would've never thought another man could elicit such feelings in him, arouse him and make him yearn for more. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he was pretty excited by now. Die was willing at that time to experience whatever the older guitarist was going to do to him. 

Kaoru then leaned back a little, giving his bandmate a soft smile. A small tattooed hand reached out, grabbing Dies larger one and pulled with gentle force. They didn't say a word or ask any questions. It was clear to the younger man what the other wanted and not even one second later they made their way to the bedroom.

As soon as they got there, Kaoru was moving behind him, wrapping his arms around Die to undress him from behind. Die didn't have any objection to that, so he let it happen, waiting until he felt his naked bandleader pressing himself half-hard against his bare ass.  
„Go on.,“ he murmured against his shoulder, giving Die a little nudge towards the bed. They headed over, one by one and when Kaoru moved over the former redhead their lips met again. Right away he pushed his tongue past plush lips, claiming his mouth and kissing him hot and deep. Dies moan came muffled, his fingers spasmed on Kaorus arms and it was like his legs spread on their own accord to allow Kaoru to settle between them. When their cocks touched the taller guitarist let out another moan, sounding almost surprised. He was hard. The fact embarrassed him, but he could also feel the others hardness press into him, almost rubbing in the smallest of movements. So they were fine, right? Right.  
It was just sex, fucking hell. It's not like he was some bloody virgin. Well, actually he was when it came to bedding men.

Sighing Die skimmed his hands over Kaorus sides, to his hips and finally settling on that sexy ass of his. Taking that step on his own relaxed him a little more, so when the older man raised his hips off of him and stroked his cock, Die didn't jump. His dick tightened though and he had to admit to himself, that it felt good. Why wouldn't it?  
His gaze roamed around the room for a moment, before settling between their bodies to watch Kaoru pump his dick with his hand, going from the base to the tip and down again. His lips parted and his breathing became heavier. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open but he had to focus. No, he couldn't allow Kaoru to play him like one of his guitars.   
Another groan rose to his lips and he tried to bite it off. Die pushed at Kaorus hip so he would lean up a little more and he reached around his lovers arm to get to Kaorus dick. Damn it felt good, so hard and pulsing in his hand and all the guitarist could suddenly think about was the older man fucking his ass with this tool. He worked it and tightened his grip every time he came up to the sensitive head. Kaoru moaned and Die smiled. His satisfaction was short lived though because the smaller man detached himself from Die the next moment.  
„Turn over,“ he told him.  
„I don't need you to tell me what to do,“ Die snapped back, but rolled to his stomach anyway. He didn't appreciate Kaoru acting like he was some kind of inexperienced boy, even though that's exactly what he was right now. He grunted when a warm pair of hands gripped at his hips and forced him to lift his ass up. He felt a pillow being pushed beneath, then swore when Kaorus lubed up finger touched his hole. When the fuck did he even get the lube?

Die shut his eyes, fingers grabbing at the covers while the bandleaders finger pierced his ass and went in deep. He gasped, but it didn't hurt. More tight and surprising then anything else. He laid there, breathing deeply, allowing Kaoru have his way. Eventually Die pushed back on his finger ever so slightly. His muscles eased a little and a sensation he wasn't able to identify surged through him. Kaoru added another finger and Die felt his pelvis start to quiver. He ducked his head, didn't want the other man to see him struggle not to make any sounds.   
After the third finger Kaoru deemed him ready. Die only managed to catch his breath for a short moment and then there was weight over him again. The older man nudged into position and pressed forward. The first invasion of his cock into his ass took Dies breath away. They both moaned, but not for the same reason.  
„Christ... Die, never fucked someone as tight ...“ Kaoru said. Die couldn't bring himself to shoot back a cheeky answer.  
His ass burned and felt so full. He wasn't sure if he could take it. What had he gotten himself into? Still, his cock was standing at attention, pulsing between his legs. He didn't think he'd ever been so hard. Perhaps it was because this was a new experience.

After some minutes, the first movements came in long, slow strokes. Die still felt so full, stretched. He was solely focused on his ass and what he was experiencing down there. He wondered if this would ever get better, thought about the way those fingers made him feel earlier and how he could achieve this again with this stiff dick up his ass.  
Finally, he could calm himself down, could feel his body give way to his bandmates cock and soon the older man started to thrust faster in and out of him. He leaned in to kiss the back of Dies neck, hooking his hands under broad shoulders, fingers curling over the tops of them, giving Kaoru more leverage. With his weight on his elbows he fucked the taller guitarist feverishly for a few minutes. Die arched beneath him, automatically pushing his ass a little higher and there it was. That was the position he needed. Kaorus dick was hitting his prostate dead on. He moaned and spread his thighs a little wider to give his friend even better access. His knees dug into the mattress a bit to fuck back against Kaoru and surely he must've gone to heaven by now.  
Within a few more thrusts, the muscles around Kaorus cock started tensing and flexing. Die was beginning to quiver with complete abandon and the bandleader knew he was in complete ecstasy. Die felt helpless and completely out of control but went with it. Kaoru pounded him mercilessly, hitting his prostate over and over again until he couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a gasp just as the orgasm pulsed through him, his own cock throbbing and spilling onto the bedsheets beneath him. Kaoru soon followed suit. With a couple of more thrusts he reached his end, hips stuttering and finally stilling. He filled Dies ass with his cum, rope after rope until he was spent. 

When Kaoru rolled away the former redhead wasn't so sure what to think. He'd just been fucked and he came so hard like... he couldn't even remember the last time he had such an intense orgasm. Slowly he shifted to his side, finding the other man looking at him.  
„What?“ he asked, frowning.  
„I can't believe you never fucked a guy before. You're like… made for this,“ Kaorus joked and chuckled, causing Die to roll his eyes once again.  
„I doubt that. But... maybe I'm made for you,“ he retorted and got up from the bed, starting to search for his clothes. The other didn't bother to help him, only followed his naked, slim figure with his gaze.  
„Yeah… maybe you are.“


End file.
